Seven Clashes In A Hospital Wing
by alwaysuptonogood
Summary: There were seven times that Ron and Hermione clashed in the Hospital Wing - and all but one of them are for the worst...Canon. Set in all seven books - spoilers. Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny. Seven chaptered fic.
1. Chapter 1

**This is written in response to the challenge set by .BxJ. It will be set in the books and it is all canon. There are seven chapters and please, please review =)**

**Oh, and it's RonXHermione – but you already knew that....=P This chapter is set after the little adventure with Quirrel in the Philosopher's (or Sorcerer's) Stone - hope you like and as always, please review =)**

Hermione earned a few looks as she rushed down to the Hospital Wing from Gryffindor Tower.

True – her clothes were ripped, burnt, torn and, well, practically destroyed in every way possible, but that didn't matter to her. There were whispers. Despite it only being less than twenty four hours ago – the story of hers, Harry and Ron's adventures on the Third Floor had become little known throughout the Gryffindors. But then, perhaps McGonagall practically dragging her to her dormitory because she was so tired had been a giveaway.

Hermione had been sent to the Hospital Wing along with her two best friends after their adventures. Dumbledore had been there the whole time and had seemed rather concerned over Harry's state – but tried to hide that, of course. He was Dumbledore. He didn't do worrying. Hermione was still terrified over Harry. He had looked awful when Dumbledore had got him out – and of course she was desperate to know what had happened between him and Snape. By the time Hermione had finished being checked out by Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall had arrived

As she approached the Hospital Wing, she hesitated. She wasn't too sure whether she should knock or...

Before she could say anything, however, the door swung open and nobody but Dumbledore appeared, looking tired – exhausted in fact – but pleased.

'Good morning, Miss Granger,' he said, smiling and inclining his head to Hermione – who smiled and blushed that Dumbledore even knew her name.

Dumbledore seemed to guess what she was thinking and chuckled.

'Poppy will let you in. Your friends – Mr Potter and Mr Weasley – are going to be fine. Poppy says Mr Weasley can leave today.'

'What about Harry?' Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself. Dumbledore smiled kindly, shutting the door quietly behind him.

'Harry on the other hand may be in here a week or so. Madam Pomfrey is still unsure on when he will wake up...' Dumbledore seemed to notice the shocked expression on Hermione's face and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 'But he will be fine, Miss Granger, I assure you.'

Hermione smiled weakly before plucking up the courage to ask the thing she really needed to know.

'Sir...Professor Dumbledore. Is the Philosopher's Stone...I mean, did Harry save it? Is it OK? Was Snape -?'

'Snape is innocent,' Dumbledore said calmly. Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Dumbledore simply carried on. 'The person in question was Professor Quirrell.'

'What?' Hermione gasped. Dumbledore smiled, nodding. Hermione was still embarrassed.

'Harry has been extraordinarily brave. And the sweets have already started to arrive from admirers,' he said, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses. 'And as for Quirrell...he was, in fact, possessed by Lord Voldemort.'

Hermione's eyes widened – after she had flinched, of course – and Dumbledore grimaced.

'I will leave you to visit your friends. And, when Mr Weasley awakes, I would get him started on some of those Chocolate Frogs,' Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling again. 'There are, in fact, far too many for Mr Potter to consume on his own, I believe.'

Hermione smiled again and Dumbledore nodded once before leaving.

'Good day, Miss Granger.'

'Goodbye, Sir,' Hermione said nervously, glancing at the door as the sound of Dumbledore's steps faded away. She opened the door nervously, and took it as a good sign when there was no immediate screech of, 'GET OUT THIS INSTANT OR YOU'RE EXPELLED!'

Madam Pomfrey was searching through a cabinet over on the opposite end of the ward. She gave Hermione a disapproving look but didn't say anything as she straightened up and closed the cupboard, heading towards her office.

'Ten minutes!' she called warningly before she closed her door. Hermione nodded, knowing that nobody could see her but not really caring as she headed to the two beds where her two best friends lay – asleep.

They both looked awful, that's for a start. Her heart seemed to plummet at the sight of the two of them. Harry looked disturbingly peaceful – in a way Hermione couldn't explain – and Ron looked...well, like Ron. And that was a good thing – it was definitely a good thing.

She took a seat between the two of them and looked from one to the other. Harry's scar was a bit more prominent than usual. That was one thing that scared her a little bit. As she looked from the one to the other – her two best friends unconscious after a fight was enough to scare any twelve year old girl to death – there was a groan from the bed on her left.

'Wazgoinon?'

Hermione's head shot around to face Ron and she smiled and leapt up to hug him – but suddenly found herself embarrassed and pulled away quickly.

'You're awake!'

Ron blinked hard and looked around the Hospital Wing, and then Hermione watched as the realisation clicked on his face.

'Snape!' he said, shooting upright. Hermione shushed him, glancing quickly at Madam Pomfrey's office before grabbing his shoulder and pushing him back down forcefully.

'What's happened? Is Snape gone? What about the Philosopher's Stone – is that safe?'

Hermione sighed. 'Everything's fine – and it wasn't Snape.'

Ron gaped stupidly. 'What? What do you mean it wasn't Snape, Hermione, we've been watching him for months of course it –'

'It was Professor Quirrell.'

Ron opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, and then opened it again before finally seeming to find the right words. 'Right, so I'm either dreaming or _you_ have gone insane, Hermione, because Quirrell doesn't have the courage to open a window, never mind –'

'-And he was possessed by You Know Who.'

'Oh,' Ron said shortly, his eyes narrowing. 'Oh, well, I guess that changes things.'

They sat in silence for a moment.

'When's Harry going to wake up?' Ron asked, sounding like such a little kid that Hermione almost laughed, despite the topic they were on.

'Er...well, it could be a few days according to Dumbledore.'

'What?' Ron yelped. 'But...there's the Quidditch Final! And Harry is the _seeker!_ Gryffindor can't play without a seeker!'

'Is that _all_ you care about?' Hermione asked scathingly. 'Quidditch? Your best _friend_ has just fought off You Know Who single handed and all _you_ can worry about is _Quidditch?'_

Ron glared at her. 'You know what, you are so annoying at times.'

'And so are you.'

The two glared at each other for a few moments before there was a rustling and Harry turned over, facing them with his eyes scrunched closed and looking suddenly tense, as though having a nightmare but not wanting to show it – even in his sleep. Hermione sighed.

'We shouldn't really be arguing now.'

'Fine,' Ron said bluntly. 'We'll argue later.'

Hermione glared at Ron. At times she really did hate him. She tried to think of something to lighten the atmosphere, and the words seemed to speak for themselves before she could even want to say them.

'You were really brave back there. Sacrificing yourself, I mean.'

Ron looked surprised that she had even said that and Hermione blushed, looking down.

'Thanks – but Harry was braver,' Ron said, a trace of a laugh in his voice. 'I mean, I couldn't take on You Know Who – ever.'

Hermione smiled anxiously. 'And hopefully Harry – or any of us – will ever have to again. Not now.'

Ron grinned back at Hermione for one moment and for the first time in – well, ever, really – they weren't arguing with each other, or bickering in anyway. It was actually peaceful. That was until the door to Madam Pomfrey's office slammed open anyway.

'I said ten minutes – you've almost had twenty!' she said shrilly, rushing over to chivvy Hermione out of her seat. She was carrying a potion's bottle which she placed down on Harry's bedside cabinet. Ron gave Hermione a small grimace.

'I'll see you later, Ron,' Hermione said, giving a small smile as Madam Pomfrey started to give Harry some of the potion – which smelt awful. Ron seemed to think so too as he had his nose wrinkled in disgust.

'Yeah – later, Hermione, bye.'

As Hermione turned and left the Hospital Wing, she muttered to herself.

'I still think you were pretty brave.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews, guys. They made my day =) Hope you enjoy this chapter. And sorry it is so short. This chapter is set after Harry and Hermione have gone back in time at the end of POA =]**

The adrenaline was still pumping through Hermione's veins as she lay in the bed in the Hospital Wing. She had just finished explaining to Ron that night's events – well, events that happened twice anyway – and he was staring at both her and Harry in shock.

'Why didn't you take me?' Ron demanded, sitting up and staring at the two of them.

'Ron, you were asleep!' Hermione exclaimed, sitting up. She raised a finger to her lips. 'And be _quiet_ or else Madam Pomfrey will be back!'

Both her and Harry had had enough chocolate for one night.

'So? You could have woken me up!' Ron said – a little desperately. Hermione sighed.

'What do you want me to do – go back in time and take you _with_ us? Then we would have to redo everything for a third time! And, plus, you had a broken leg. It was hard enough as it was without having to carry you about.'

Ron glared at her.

'Well...I...well you could have found a way to take me!' he snapped, folding his arms. Harry rolled his eyes and lay back on his pillows.

'We would have brought you if you weren't unconscious, Ron,' Harry said calmly. Ron scowled.

'Well that's not what _Hermione_ is implying.'

'Implying? I'm not implying anything you...you...idiot!'

Ron glared at her again and turned to mutter to Harry.

'Whose idea was it to save her from a mountain troll in the – hey!'

Hermione had grabbed the rest of the chocolate and pelted it at Ron's head. He was rubbing his forehead angrily, glaring at Hermione.

'What was that for?' he demanded.

'For being an idiot,' Hermione snapped back, folding her arms. They both glared at each other as Harry stared from one to the other, bemused.

'You two are never going to get it together, are you?' he asked, rolling his eyes. Hermione turned to glare at him and he raised his hands defensively. 'Don't throw anything at me – I was only saying!'

'Well maybe we should have brought you – and then left you to get eaten by a werewolf!' Hermione told Ron shrilly. Ron snorted.

'And I would have taken that any day over how annoying you are being right now!'

'And I would take the werewolf over having to talk to you every day, any day!'

'HARRY!' Ron and Hermione both said, shrilly and in unison as they turned to glare at their best friend. Harry raised his hands for the second time.

'Leave me out of this – I haven't got anything to do with it.'

Ron and Hermione glared at each other again, their arms crossed defensively over their chests. There was a rustling noise and the light went out in Madam Pomfrey's office.

'We had better get to sleep,' Hermione said, trying to calm herself – and mainly her voice. She didn't think she could deal with anymore chocolate tonight – or ever to tell you the truth.

'Yeah,' Harry agreed, throwing Ron a 'just leave it' sort of look – the sort of look that always made Hermione feel the tiniest bit left out. And she hated that – she always would.

'But I still don't see why I couldn't have gone,' Ron mumbled. Hermione turned to glower at him darkly.

'Because you would have held us _back_ Ron!'

Ron's face fell a small bit that made Hermione instantly feel bad about what she had just said. But there was no going back on that now. She nodded at Harry quickly before rolling over, facing away from her two best friends – or at least her _best_ friend and Ron – and closed her eyes tightly, trying to lull herself into sleep. But that seemed to be impossible.

Her breathing slowly got deeper, but she didn't fall asleep. Instead she listened to the tiniest noises possible – jumping a little with each one. Now that she knew there was a werewolf out there...it was a horrid thought. One that scared her a lot – but the look on Ron's face scared her a hell of a lot more.

She had thought that Ron and Harry had drifted off to sleep too – but a quiet voice from a few beds along that made her think differently.

'Do I really hold you guys back?' she heard Ron ask, sounding put out. Harry sighed.

'Of course you don't, mate. Seriously – you don't and you never will.'

'OK,' Ron said, suddenly sounding very vulnerable. 'Sure – thanks.' More quiet. 'Night then Harry.'

'Goodnight, Ron.'

Hermione's eyes prickled and she put one arm over her head, trying to forget everything she had just heard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi - if you're reading this then you made it through two chapters of my story =) Congratulations XD Anyways, this chapter is set after the Third Task in Harry Potter - after Fudge has come in with Snape and Sirius has left. **

It was horrible for Hermione to even look at Harry.

Whenever she looked at him, her mind seemed to replay the night's events...and if they made her feel bad, she hated to think about how he felt. Even with a dreamless sleep potion, she didn't want Harry to have to think about that.

Ron was sat in the chair next to her, looking gaunt and pale whenever he looked at Harry. Mrs Weasley was possibly the worst. Her face was red, streaked with tears as she slept in the chair next to Harry's bed. Bill had gone back to the Burrow. He had wanted to stay, but Mrs Weasley had persuaded him to go – as Mr Weasley had wanted to come to Hogwarts, too, but she had wanted him to stay home. Hermione didn't blame her. She knew Harry wouldn't want everybody crowded around his bed right now.

She wished Sirius could have stayed. Harry seemed calmer with him here. But it wasn't safe for him to stay. It wasn't safe at all.

Besides her, Ron shifted to look directly at her.

'Hi.'

'Hi.'

Hermione sat there quietly, not knowing what to say as she glanced at the jam jar by her foot where a beetle was sat. She had to let out a small smirk at that. Rita Skeeter was never writing more lies about Harry. He didn't deserve that – he never had and most certainly did not now.

'What are you smiling at?' Ron asked her curiously. Hermione shook her head, her face returning to its previous gaunt expression.

'Nothing – it doesn't matter. I'll tell you later. When Harry's...' she considered her next words. 'Better,' she resolved. She had no idea what that meant – and that was almost impossible for Hermione _Granger_.

'Why can't you tell me now?'

'I just can't, Ron.'

'Why?'

'Ron, I can't!'

'Why can't –'

'Shush!' Madam Pomfrey hissed, appearing from her office with a sharp glare at the pair of them. They both ducked their heads as she gave them one last warning glare, pointing at Harry before disappearing back into her office.

'That was your fault,' Hermione snapped. 'Why do you have to be so loud?'

'Oh and I bet Vicky isn't,' Ron snapped back at her. Hermione blushed.

'What has _Viktor_ got to do with anything at the moment? We should be worrying about Harry – not arguing about Viktor.' She considered something for a moment. 'Although I bet you're wishing you had _Fleur Delacour_ for company now, instead of me.'

Ron opened his mouth and seemed to be struggling to say something. Then he closed his mouth and glared at her. 'I don't like Fleur.'

That surprised Hermione. For one moment she let shock flicker across her face – but then glared at him. 'Neither do I.'

Ron just rolled his eyes, surprising Hermione.

'What about _Vicky?'_ Ron sneered. Hermione blushed again. This wasn't like her – not at all.

'_That_ is none of your business,' she snapped back. They both jumped as Mrs Weasley shifted in her sleep.

'And I think you'll find you are the one who needs to shut up right now, Hermione!' Ron snapped. Hermione resisted the urge to throw something at him, but just as she opened her mouth to say something, there was a belated, quiet and muffled laugh that made her jump out of her skin – she knew that laugh.

She and Ron's heads snapped around to face Harry, whose eyes were half open as he looked at both of them, his hand resting on his infamous scar.

'Something's never change,' he muttered, rubbing his scar. 'You two are so stupid.' Ron and Hermione both blushed scarlet – but Hermione instinctively jumped up, trying to ignore it.

'What is it? Does your scar hurt?'

Harry shook his head, but Hermione could tell he was lying. At that moment, Mrs Weasley jerked awake.

'Harry – you're awake,' she said warily. She noticed Harry's hand moving away from his scar and opened her mouth to say something, but Ron shook his head at his mother, looking suddenly exhausted. Mrs Weasley closed her mouth and sighed, grabbing the bottle of dreamless sleep potion.

'You should take your potion, Harry,' she said shakily. Harry's eyes were already fluttering closed, but she made him take it. It was better Harry didn't have any dreams – seeing as he had enough nightmare material in his life to send anyone else into a spiralling depression.

Harry groaned once he had taken the potion and Mrs Weasley watched him for a moment, before smiling sadly and sitting back down in her chair.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other once more and blushed.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is set just after Harry leaves the Hospital Wing in OOTP at the end. Thank you for reading my story this far and pretty, pretty please review before I go insane!!**

**Anyways...=)**

Hermione stared after Harry as he left the Hospital Wing – as did everybody else. Including Luna, even, who wasn't known to pay too much attention.

'Is he OK?' Luna asked – her dreamy voice tinged with a touch of a mixture of both sadness and worry.

Ron shrugged. 'No idea,' he said, 'but he won't tell us anything.' Everybody stared at him as he stuffed another Chocolate Frog in his mouth, took one look at the Wizards Card and threw it disinterestedly onto the slowly but surely growing pile on his lap.

'But you're his best friends,' Ginny said, frowning.

Ron shrugged again as Hermione threw him an angry glare. 'Yeah – but you know Harry. It took him a while to get talking on the whole Cedric thing...and, I mean, Sirius was his _godfather_ – he's not going to get over that too quickly.' He swallowed and grabbed another Chocolate Frog, after throwing one to Ginny, Neville, Luna and Hermione. Hermione glared as she caught hers and dropped it onto her lap. She didn't particularly want to stuff her face like Ron at this moment. She was too worried for a start.

'And – well, I mean he hardly ever talks about his parents,' Ron continued casually, but Hermione could sense the unease in his voice. 'And he was closer to Sirius than anyone so I guess we're not going to know about anything for a while.'

They all sat in silence for a moment before Neville spoke.

'I didn't know he was that close to him. Sirius Black, I mean.'

Ginny gave a small shrug. 'Nobody knew, really. _I_ didn't even know that these three knew Sirius Black until last summer,' she said, throwing a sharp glare at Ron, who just snorted.

'Sorry _Mum_, I forgot we had to constantly check up on you with our current whereabouts.'

Ginny glared at her brother, as did Hermione.

'Ron you are so insensitive.'

'And you're Queen of Cool,' Ron laughed. Ginny grabbed one of Hermione's Chocolate Frogs and threw it at Ron's head, at exactly the same time Hermione did. Neville laughed as Ron glared, rubbing his head.

'Stop _throwing_ stuff at me!'

Luna frowned. 'You know that blows to the head can be good, Ron,' she said seriously. 'They clear out the Wrackspurts, you know. It's the shock to them that does it.'

'Wow,' Ron said sarcastically. 'I'll keep that in mind, Luna, thanks.'

Hermione glowered at Ron as Ginny growled at her brother.

'Ron, leave her alone.'

Ron just shrugged and started on yet another Chocolate Frog.

'You're as bad as Ginny, Hermione. God, anybody would think you were my _mother_ or something...'

Hermione blushed and as Ginny opened her mouth to retaliate, Hermione cut in on the conversation. 'Ron, you are so...so...'

'Idiotic? Retarded? Immature? Thick? Stupid? Dumb? Insensitive?' Ginny suggested, ticking each one off with her fingers. Hermione nodded, smiling smugly as Ron glared, sweeping the Wizard Cards onto the floor.

'...Cruel? Annoying? Pathetic? Throws like a girl? Eats like a -?'

'OK, OK, I get it, Ginny,' Ron snapped. Hermione smiled swiftly.

'She was only speaking the truth, Ron.'

'Yeah, well I could spend all night telling you about the things that annoy _me_ about _you_,' he snapped angrily. Hermione raised her eyebrows and Ginny groaned, standing up lightly.

'God you two are stupid!' she laughed, brushing the vivid red hair from her face. Ron and Hermione both glared at Ginny, before turning to glare at each other, before glaring at Ginny again.

'What do you mean?' Ron asked, sounding half stubborn and half confused.

'I mean that you two – yes, Ron, I mean you and Hermione! – are completely and utterly _stupid_ and _blind_,' she said cheerfully. She smiled and turned to face Professor Umbridge, pressing a finger to her lips as she approached her bed.

'_Bye_, Professor Umbridge!' she called suddenly and loudly. Umbridge jumped in her bed making them all laugh as Ginny smiled, winked and left the room gracefully.

Neville and Luna laughed.

Ron and Hermione glared at each other from their beds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. This was my favourite chapter to write out of this entire story =) Please review! This chapter is set after Ron is poisoned in HBP.**

As Hermione walked into the Hospital Wing, she passed Lavender Brown – which wasn't exactly the highlight of her day.

Lavender took one look at her and scowled, tossing her blond hair over one shoulder haughtily as she came to a stop.

'There's no point going to see him,' she said, her voice shaking a bit. 'He's asleep.' She turned on her heel and carried on walking. 'He's_ always_ asleep,' Hermione heard her say under her breath – a tad melodramatically.

Hermione just nodded to herself. Everytime she had visited Ron he had seemed perfectly fine – or, well, awake at the least.

As she approached Ron's bed, she saw that he was, in fact, asleep. Hermione sighed and sat down in the chair next to his bed. She stared at Ron for a few moments and one of his eyelids opened the tiniest fraction – and he jumped when he saw Hermione sat there.

'Oh – it's you!' Ron said, sounding pleased as he sat up. Hermione raised his eyebrows. 'It's Lavender,' he explained. 'She's driving me_ insane_. So I've pretended to be asleep everytime she comes – I thought that you were her coming back to watch me sleep for four hours or something.'

Hermione laughed – a little more than she would have done normally. It wasn't that she didn't _like_ Lavender...it was just that...well the plain truth was that Hermione completely hated her – and her stupidly perfect blond hair, her annoying laugh....

'Hermione – snap out of it!' Ron said, pulling her out of her trance. Hermione turned and frowned.

'Oh, er, sorry Ron...' She looked Ron up and down. 'So, do you feel OK now?'

Ron shrugged. 'I feel fine to tell you the truth. No – ah, I can't breathe!' he said dramatically, clutching his throat. Hermione jumped up and Ron took his hand away, laughing.

'It was a joke.'

'That is not funny!' Hermione said sharply. 'I thought you were dying then!'

Ron's laugh died away and he smiled grimly. 'Oh. I guess we get too much of that from Harry for me to make jokes of it, then?'

Hermione frowned. 'You too – but yes, I guess it is mainly Harry.'

They sat in silence for a moment in which Hermione hit Ron's arm.

'OW! What was that -?'

'Don't do that!' Hermione gasped. It had scared her to death, to tell you the complete and honest truth.

'You said that already!'

'But you _scared_ me to death!'

Ron grinned wickedly. 'Now who's making jokes about death?'

'Oh shut up,' Hermione snapped. Ron just grinned at her in a way that Hermione suddenly thought should be made illegal. _Snap out of it Hermione! _

'When can you leave the Hospital Wing, then?' Hermione asked, looking around. It was a very sullen place. After all the times she had been in here...whether it was because of her own injuries or Ron's or Harry's, or somebody else's, she had since decided that this was the worst place to be called to – because she had long ago discovered that everytime she had come up here, one of her best friends seemed to be in trouble.

Ron shrugged. 'No idea – but Madam Pomfrey would keep me here until June if she had the choice. But, otherwise, hopefully I can leave soon.' His face fell. 'But I still can't play in the Quidditch Match.' He looked up at Hermione hopefully. 'Can I?'

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Since when do I get to decide?' she asked, her voice a little uneasy. 'But no, you can't,' she added quickly.

Ron frowned for a moment. 'So how's _Cormac?_'

Hermione's good mood disappeared. 'No idea – why should I know?' she said innocently.

Ron rolled his eyes, although Hermione swore that the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile.

'Because I thought that you two were dating, that's why.'

'Well we're not,' Hermione said, sharper than she had meant to say it. 'I mean –' she started, taking a deep breath. Ron frowned in confusion and at that moment, Madam Pomfrey half strode, half sprinted into the Hospital Wing.

'Mr Weasley, you have had four visitors in the past hour – that is more than enough for one day!' she said sharply, coming over to the bed next to his and fluffing up one of the pillows, looking slightly deranged. 'Miss Granger – _out_.'

Hermione sighed and stood up as she threw Ron a confused look.

'_Four?_' she asked under her breath. Ron frowned.

'Yeah – I do have other friends, you know.' Hermione raised her eyebrows and Ron sighed. 'OK, OK, it was Harry and Ginny.'

'Together?' Hermione asked – amused by this. Ron shrugged.

'Yeah, so what?'

Hermione shrugged. 'Nothing.' Sweet Merlin Ron was thick at times.

'_Miss Granger!_' Madam Pomfrey said sharply and warningly. Hermione nodded.

'I'm leaving now.' She turned to smile at Ron. 'Bye.'

Ron waved a weak hand and folded his arms. 'Bye.'

As she left, she heard Ron mutter under his breath.

'Harry and Ginny – _together?_'


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review this chapter – I will owe you a billion if you do! This is the second to last chapter of this story – which I really did enjoy writing a lot =)**

**This is set after Dumbledore's death. It crosses over into the actual text from the book a little bit too. **

'_Bill!_'

Ron was staring at his eldest brother in shock. Hermione was just gaping. Just a few hours ago everything had been quiet...dormant...still...and now there was Bill, attacked and stained with blood – corridors destroyed...it was just horrible.

Ginny was staring in shock at her brother. Hermione couldn't find the right words to say anything. Madam Pomfrey pushed past them to dab more ointment on Bill's face. Professor McGonagall burst through the doors of the Hospital Wing, looking just as shocked as anyone. But as always, she seemed calm. McGonagall always seemed calm. She glanced at Neville but quickly looked away.

'Harry –' Hermione started. McGonagall shook her head.

'I don't know where he is,' she said. Ginny stood up from her chair.

'I'll go and find him,' she said. McGonagall nodded this time.

'Bring him up here,' she said in a soft voice that Hermione had rarely heard her use. Ginny nodded, wiping away tears from under her eyes before leaving the Hospital Wing hurriedly.

Luna looked as though she had been suddenly pulled from her dreamlike trance. Tonks and Lupin seemed shocked. Well, Lupin more...distraught, than shocked.

'Will he be OK?' Lupin asked quietly. Madam Pomfrey sighed, straightening up.

'It is...difficult to say, Remus. Obviously he won't be a...a _full_ werewolf from now on,' she said, her voice shaking. 'But he won't be normal. He most certainly will not look the same but...as for what happens on a full moon, I cannot tell as of yet.' She sighed again and carried on dabbing the ointment on Bill's face.

'He looks awful,' Hermione murmured – more to herself than anyone else. But Ron seemed to hear her.

'Yeah,' he agreed. 'But then again – maybe we would all look like that if Harry hadn't given us the Felix Felicis Potion.'

Hermione nodded, wiping away more tears as she grimaced.

'But maybe Harry should have taken some,' she said quietly. 'I mean...he did go off with Dumbledore.'

Ron nodded this time. 'Shouldn't Dumbledore be down here? I mean, Bill did this for _him_.'

Hermione turned to Ron with narrowed eyes. 'Dumbledore has...bigger things to think about. Who knows if he and Harry are OK? Or maybe Dumbledore isn't even back yet – I mean, maybe he sent Harry back on his own...maybe it got too dangerous.'

Ron shrugged. 'Still – doesn't he have any idea what is going on at the moment?'

Hermione sighed. She didn't have the energy to get too mad at Ron right now. And plus, this wasn't the time or the place - or the situation. 'Ron – I am not arguing with you now,' Hermione sighed warily. 'Just...leave it.'

Ron sighed and turned away, but not looking at his brother.

'And Neville's going to be OK?' he asked Madam Pomfrey suddenly. Madam Pomfrey straightened up again, glancing at Neville and nodding.

'He should be fine. A night or two in here will sort him out.'

'Whoop for Neville,' Ron muttered tonelessly. Hermione gave a weak smile. There were noises coming from outside. Sobs, shouts, wails, cries...they all seemed to pierce your ears.

Hermione was too concerned about Harry to really start an argument – let alone a conversation. What if he was hurt? Or worse...no, she couldn't think about that. And then there were two recognisable voices from out in the corridor outside the Hospital Wing. A few seconds later, the footsteps came to a halt and the doors to the Hospital Wing swung open.

Hermione gave a sigh of relief when she saw Harry – holding Ginny's hand – and she rushed towards him, hugging him tightly. Lupin gave a start forwards too, looking concerned. Hermione had to stop herself from bursting into tears.

'Are you all right, Harry?' Lupin asked cautiously.

Harry nodded once, and Hermione noticed his face looked gaunt. Hermione went over to stand next to Ron.

'I'm fine...how's Bill?'

Nobody said anything. Hermione thought it better that way. There was no way to describe it...you had to look at Bill to understand.

Harry's face seemed to go pale. Ron seemed...different too. Hermione glanced at him and he forced a smile before looking down at his feet. Hermione took a staggered breath and took his hand hesitantly. Ron glanced at her, confused, but didn't say anything – or pull away.

'Can't you fix them with a charm or something?' Harry asked Madam Pomfrey.

'No charm will work on these. I've tried everything I know, but there is no cure for werewolf bites.'

'But he wasn't bitten at the full moon,' Ron said quickly, making Hermione give a small jump. 'Greyback hadn't transformed, so surely Bill won't be a – a real -?'

Lupin gave a small sigh, taking a step towards Ron hesitantly. Hermione didn't let go of Ron's hand still. 'No, I don't think that Bill will be a true werewolf. But that does not mean there won't be some contamination. Those are cursed wounds. They are unlikely ever to heal fully, and – Bill might have some wolfish characteristics from now on.'

Ron seemed desperate to think up some way to save his brother – to make him OK, to make him the Bill he used to be.

'Dumbledore might know something that'd work, though. Where is he? Bill fought those maniacs on Dumbledore's orders, Dumbledore owes him, he can't leave him in this state –'

Hermione saw Ginny and Harry exchange distraught looks. And the next few words were the words that made her instantly think there was no hope left.

'Ron – Dumbledore's dead.'


	7. Chapter 7

**So it's short, it's sweet, and it's the end =) Hope you like it XD HBP was even better the fourth time around (yes, yes, obsessed) and I only got told to shut up twice this time. A new record. Hope you've enjoyed this little mini-story and if you have, please review! If you haven't...well, please crawl into a hole and die. OK – that was a complete joke :D**

'I do not need a bloody bandage on my leg!'

Hermione had to smile as she heard the familiar voice coming from the furthest bed in the Hospital Wing. She couldn't believe it was actually_ over_. Completely over – and all because of her best friend.

Speaking of which – she had no idea where Harry was. They had come down from Dumbledore's Office and bumped into Ginny at the entrance to the Common Room – and Hermione had had to drag Ron off to the Great Hall, where Mrs Weasley had pointed out a deep cut on Ron's leg that she said had become infected and practically dragged him up to the Hospital Wing, leaving Hermione with a distraught George, Percy and Bill – and a shocked beyond words Mr Weasley.

After talking to Luna about the Nargles part in the war (apparently they may have affected and/or contributed towards some of the many Death Eater deaths) Hermione had deemed it safe to go up to see Ron.

Who was currently arguing with Madam Pomfrey.

'Mr Weasley, I must –'

It was like being back at school again, Hermione thought with a wry smile. She had forgotten just how much she had missed Hogwarts. She loved it – every inch of it – even if death had been to every nook and cranny of the castle in hers, Harry's and Ron's belated absence.

Ron opened his mouth but closed it again when he saw Hermione. Madam Pomfrey took that silence as a good thing and quickly put the bandage around his leg before moving to the next bed, calling over her shoulder to Ron.

'You can leave now, Weasley!'

Hermione had only just realised. Every bed was full. She had never seen that happen before. And people were stood about beds – looking at the patients in confused, shocked and – in some places – totally distraught – ways.

'Er, hi.'

'Hi.'

It was awkward. That was obvious to anybody within earshot. After kissing him so suddenly...Hermione couldn't decide whether he was going to pretend as though nothing had happened or just...well, there was no other option. He was Ron Weasley for crying out loud – the pig that ate constantly.

And yet it was with him who she had somehow managed to fall madly in love with.

They stared at each other for a moment before Hermione somehow rediscovered the knowledge of how to speak.

'I'm sorry about Fred.'

That was the wrong thing to say. Ron's face fell.

'Yeah – er...'

'Sorry,' Hermione said quickly as Ron stood up. 'I, er, shouldn't have said that.'

'No, no, it's fine,' Ron replied in a rushed voice. Hermione nodded and Ron grinned sheepishly, obviously trying to numb the sharp silence between them.

'Look, er, sorry about kissing you,' Hermione said. Ron's face fell again and Hermione's stomach gave a jolt. She hadn't wanted that reaction.

'No, erm, I mean...no, don't be sorry. It's not that I didn't like it or anything...'

Ron trailed of sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, and Hermione took a deep breath as quietly as she could.

Hermione couldn't think of what to say. Well, she knew _what_ to say, but not how to say it or when to say it or even if she _wanted_ to say it or...why did boys have to be so confusing?!

'Er...' Hermione and Ron started at the same time, and they both laughed at each other weakly just as Madam Pomfrey swept past them.

'Weasley, Granger _out!_'

Ron nodded and he started forwards, but Hermione's subconscious seemed to take over from there.

And the very clever subconscious made her kiss him again. She kissed him hard, throwing her arms around his neck, and Ron didn't exactly seem to mind it. In fact, he kissed her back just as eagerly. Everything went quiet as they kissed very passionately and publicly in the middle of the Hospital Wing.

Somebody actually whooped and clapped.

As they pulled away – both looking embarrassed – there were a few wolf whistles and slowly and gradually the conversation restarted in the Hospital Wing. There were two laughs behind them and Hermione span around to see Harry and Ginny stood there, grinning at both of them.

Harry looked exhausted – and dreadful – but still, Hermione swore that she had never seen him looking happier when he glanced at a laughing Ginny besides him.

'So it's true,' Ginny said delightedly.

Harry grinned weakly. 'You owe me five Galleons, Weasley.'

Ginny rolled her eyes. 'Whatever, Potter,' she teased back. She smiled at Hermione and put an arm around her, and another arm around her brother.

'I'm going to enjoy having you as a sister-in-law, Hermione.'

Hermione and Ron both blushed scarlet and Harry and Ginny grinned at them both.


End file.
